Nameless
by YagatonDark91
Summary: Kira Istennek érezte magát, amiért bármelyik bűnöző nevéhez hozzáfért, és le tudott súlytani rájuk. De mi történik, ha valaki képes túljárni az eszén?


Író: YagatonDark91  
Fandom: Death Note  
Korhatár: [FictionM]  
Főbb szereplők: OC, Yagami Light, Ryuk  
Írás kezdete: 2010-08-04  
Írás befejezése: [folyamatban]  
Jogok: A Death Note történetét és szereplőit Ohba Tsugumi-nak köszönhetjük. Én csak felhasználom hihetetlen fantáziájának szüleményét, és alávetem az én kevésbé fejlett fantáziám különféle gondolatainak.  
Összefoglaló: Kira Istennek érezte magát, amiért bármelyik bűnöző nevéhez hozzáfért, és le tudott súlytani rájuk. De mi történik, ha valaki képes túljárni az eszén?

* * *

**1. Fejezet**  
Fearless

* * *

**2004. Január 12.**  
**22:36**  
**Tokyo belvárosa**

- Nem félsz Kira haragjától, Ai?

Hideg januári éjszaka volt. Csontig hatoló hideg szél fújt keresztül Tokyo utcáin. Szinte egyetlen lélek sem tartózkodott a belváros sikátoraiban. Kóbor állatok keserves sírása zavarta meg a szél egyenletes susogását.

- Nem félek Kirától, Hiroji. De ha te félsz, akkor menj el. Egyedül is meg tudom csinálni.

Fémes hangok visszhangoztak egy szűk sikátorban, ahogyan az egyik ott tartózkodó összerakta fegyverét. A másik csak nézte. Idegesen ácsorgott, és a tarkóját masszírozta.

- Ismerem a jogaimat. Ha megtiltom, nem teszik közzé a nevemet és az arcomat.

Egy utolsó kattanás, és a pisztoly használatra kész. A páros női tagja izgalommal csillogó szemekkel pásztázta művét.

- Az nem tartozik az alapvető jogaid közé. Azt az ügyvéded kérheti. – szólalt meg ismét a nő, akit a társa Ai-ként szólított.

- Mindegy! – felelte idegesen a Hiroji nevű férfi.

- Csak tudnám, miért akartál ennyire velem jönni. – mondta szemét megforgatva Ai, miközben kabátja alá rejtette fegyverét. – Egyértelmű hogy már csak Kira neve hallatán is összeszarod magad.

- Bekaphatod, kisanyám! – kiáltott Hiroji ingerülten. – Futabatei Hiroji senkitől nem szarja össze magát!

- Gratulálok, macsókám. – felelte lemondóan Ai, majd kalapját a szemébe húzva megindult kifelé a sikátorból. Hiroji szorosan követte.

Eléggé gyanús látványt gyújtott, ahogyan Hiroji ötpercenként körbenézve követte Ait, de mivel az utca a zord időjárásnak köszönhetően üres volt, Ai nem zavartatta magát azon, hogy leállítsa a férfit. Alig pár perc alatt elértek a közeli, előzőleg már kiszemelt bankhoz. Ez a bank rendelkezett a kerület legnagyobb széfjével, és emiatt a biztonsági rendszere is bonyolultabb volt, mint a többié. Több őr, több fegyver, több zár. Nem véletlenül lett ez az akció hónapokkal ezelőtt megtervezve.

22:46

A földszinten három őr tartózkodik. Egynél átlagos szolgálati fegyver, a másik kettőnél shotgun. 4 perc múlva megkezdődik az emeletváltás, ami átlagosan 3 percet vesz igénybe.  
És kezdődik a váltás 3… 2… 1 másodpercen belül.

Ai és Hiroji felvették maszkjaikat. Nem átlagos sí maszkot viseltek, mint a legtöbb bankrabló, hanem népszerű politikusok karikatúra maszkjait. Ai szerint így viccesebb, Hiroji szerint viszont Ai bolond.

Hiroji elkezdett a bank zárjával babrálni, míg Ai türelmetlenül toporgott mellette. Hiroji babrálása egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt mindkettejük számára, bár a férfi sokkal idegesebb volt, mint Ai. Eddig piti tolvajként tengette napjait, és Ai a Gonosz Császárának tűnt mellette. A lány mindössze 23 éves volt, ebből 12-őt töltött bűnözéssel, és 3-at ült különféle büntetés végrehajtási intézményekben. (Mindig megszökött)  
Ez a vékony, törékenynek tűnő hölgy egy valóságos kleptomániás gyilkoló gép. Bármit ellop, amire szüksége van, vagy csak megtetszik neki, és bárkit megöl, aki ennek megvalósításában az útjában áll. A pszichológusok ezt az állapotot nevezik „antiszociális személyiségnek".

_Képtelen a társadalmi szabályoknak megfelelően viselkedni, ez pedig főleg arra értendő, hogy megszegi a törvényt. Csal, visszatérően hazudik, álneveket használ, illetve becsap másokat anyagi vagy örömszerzési célokból. Agresszív, nem veszi figyelembe sem a saját, sem mások biztonságát. És ami a legfőbb jellemző erre a személyiségtorzulásra, és egyben a legaggasztóbb is, hogy az antiszociális személyiségeknek nincs bűntudatuk.  
Mindezt nehezíti, hogy Ainak nincsenek hosszú távú céljai, nehezen viseli az unalmat, valamint alkoholt és egyéb tudatmódosító szereket használ. _

_22:53_

_A csere megtörtént, de Hiroji még mindig nem végzett._

_-_ B terv. – szólalt meg Ai, majd fegyverét előrántva belelőtt a zárba. Ennek hatására természetesen rögtön megszólalt a riasztó.

- Normális vagy? – rivallt rá Hiroji - Jóságos ég, most végünk, tuti elkapnak…

- Ne parázz. – felelt hűvös nyugalommal a fiatal lány.

A három földszinti őr természetesen azonnal a lövés irányába kezdett rohanni.

- Az oszlop mögé. – köpte oda Hirojinak Ai, aki úgy tűnt lemerevedett azon félelmétől, hogy elkapják őket. Ai megragadta a vállát, és belökte a legközelebbi oszlop mögé. Hiroji, ettől kissé felrázódva belső pánikolásából elővette saját fegyverét is, melyet idegességében olyan erősen szorított, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Ai eközben a szomszédos oszlop mögött várakozott.

- Biztonsági szolgálat! – kiáltotta az egyik shotgun-os őr.

- Adják meg magukat! – üvöltötte a másik.

A két shotgun-os őr mögött kullogott a szolgálati fegyveres. Ai hallgatta lépteik zaját.

15 méter.

Ha a két shotgun-ost sikerül lelőni, ketten lesznek egy ellen egy sima fegyveres őr ellen.

10 méter.

Hiroji most használhatatlan. Ainak első lövésre kell eltalálnia őket, különben esélytelen a dolog.

5 méter.

Ai kiugrott az oszlop mögül, és tüzelt. Mindkét lövés tökéletesen célba talált, a két őr azonnal meghalt. Hiroji egy kis bátorságot erőltetve magára szintén előugrott, és a megdöbbent szolgálati fegyveres őr hirtelen két fegyveres rablóval találta magát szembe.  
Egyszer csak megszólalt a derekára erősített adóvevő:

- Mi történt? Kell erősítés?

Ai szépen lassan megindult az őr felé, a fegyver csövét egy pillanatra sem engedte le. Az őr ezt látva Ai fejére célozva tartotta ki maga elé a pisztolyát.

- Számoljunk egy picit. – mondta Ai, és megállt az őrtől két méterre. – Te egyedül vagy, mi pedig ketten. Engem lelőhetsz, de akkor a kedves barátom a balszélen a te agyadat fogja szétkenni a padlón, és lelép a szajréval. Ezzel szemben ha most szépen nekem adod azt a vízi pisztolyt, megúszod.

Az őr arcán lehetett látni a belső vitát, melyet saját magával folytatott. Remegett a keze, félelmet tükrözött az arca, és elszántságot a szeme. Az adóvevő ismét megszólalt:

- Lemegyünk! – Ai felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Megölhetem őket is, ha leérnek. – szólalt meg ördögien, mire a férfi arcán a félelem aggódássá változott. Letette a fegyvert a földre, és Ai felé rúgta, akkor rögtön fel is vette, és elrakta, saját pisztolyát még mindig az őr felé tartva.

- Mondd meg nekik szépen, hogy nincsen semmi baj. – az őr remegő kézzel nyúlt az adóvevőjéhez, majd lassan szájához emelve belebeszélt.

- H-hagyd csak Nagato, semmi probléma… Mindjárt kikapcsolom a riasztót, csak véletlen volt.

- Biztos?

- Persze, Yorikuval hülyéskedtünk és… M-mindegy… Kikapcsolom.

- Jól van.

A rövid párbeszéd után Ai sötét pillantást vetett az őrre, majd fejével a riasztóműszer felé bökött. A férfi számára rögtön világosság vált mit kell tennie, és ellenőrző kártyáját elővéve megindult a műszer felé, Ai végig mögötte, pisztolyát a férfi tarkójának szorítva.

- Ai… - szólalt meg Hiroji, hangjában tükröződött félelme.

- Nyugodtság van, Hiroji. Törd fel a széfet. – felelt Ai, miközben az őr a biztonsági kódot ütötte be. Hiroji nem mozdult, csak tágra nyílt, rettegést tükröző szemekkel állt mögöttük. Az őr eközben kikapcsolta a riasztót.

- Indulj már meg! – kiáltotta türelmét elvesztve Ai. Mind az őr, mind Hiroji rándult egyet az ijedtségtől.

- Nem tudná ő kinyitni? – kérdezte Hiroji, az őr felé pillantva.

- Magyarázd el neki. – utasította az őrt Ai.

- N-nálam nincs kulcs a széfhez… Csak egy őrnél van kulcs, és mindig…

- Mindig másnál. – fejezte be a mondatot Ai, türelmetlenül és idegesen. – És annak az egy őrnek mindig az emeleten kell tartózkodnia. Szerinted… megkértelek volna a széf feltörésére, ha… ezt tudom? – beszéd közben Ai lassan Hiroji felé fordította a fejét, tekintete olyan sötétséget tükrözött ami Hirojit azonnal arra késztette, hogy engedelmeskedjen a lánynak.  
Hiroji eltette pisztolyát, és megindult a széf felé, és amint odaért neki is látott a feltörésének. Már majdnem a procedúra felénél tartott, mikor lövés hangja ütötte meg a fülét. Azonnal kirohant a széfet rejtő páncélteremből, fegyverét előkészítve arra az esetre, ha Ai-nak segítségre lenne szüksége, ám amikor kilépett az említett teremből, nem egészen olyan látvány fogadta, mint amilyenre számított. Ai-nak semmi baja nem volt, sőt, pisztolyát már el is rakta és teljes nyugodtsággal rágyújtott egy cigarettára. Arcán és ruháján apró vércseppek voltak. Mögötte a földön ott hevert az eddig túszként tartott őr, arca felismerhetetlenné roncsolódva. Ai bizonyára az egyik shotgun-al lőtte le.

- D-de… de hát…

- Jobb lesz, ha igyekszel, Hiroji. Ez a lövés biztosan nem kerülte el az emeleti őrök figyelmét.

- Mi történt? – alighogy Ai befejezte mondatát, aggódó hang csendült fel a frissen lelőtt őr adóvevőjéből. Ai arca meg sem rezdült, mélyet szívott cigarettájába, és egy újabb sötét tekintet elég volt Hirojinak ahhoz, hogy visszamenjen a széfhez és folytassa, amit elkezdett.

- Válaszolj, Munashi! – Ai kezébe vette az adóvevőt, és kifújt egy nagy adag füstöt mielőtt belebeszélt volna:

- Azt ajánlom, igyekezzetek.

- Ki van ott?

- Ti tényleg ennyire lámák vagytok? Toljátok le a seggeteket. – Ai ledobta az adóvevőt a földre, és széttaposta. Beleszívott egy utolsót a cigarettájába, majd azt is eldobva felvette a két immár gazdátlan shotgunt.

- Gyertek csak, disznók.

- Készen vagyok, Ai! – kiáltotta Hiroji a páncélteremből.

- Fantasztikus! – Ai hangja először hallatszott elégedettnek aznap este. – Pakold ki, amit kell. És ne ijedj meg, ha lövéseket hallasz! – a rövid beszélgetés után nem tellett sok időbe, hogy a két emeleti őr leérjen.

- Biztonsági szolgálat!

- Ezt a dumát ma már hallottam. – Ai azonnal tüzelni kezdett, a két őt a legközelebbi oszlopok mögül próbálták eltalálni.

Hiroji már mindent elvett, amit kellett, a páncélterem ajtajából figyelte az eseményeket, biztonságos távolságból. Nem mert kilépni a teremből, ez a lövöldözés nem az ő stílusa! Életében egyszer sütött csak el pisztolyt, és akkor sem lőtt senkire, csak figyelmeztető lövést adott le a levegőbe!

Egy őrnek annyi…

A másik abba hagyta a lövöldözést, ahogy Ai is.

- Betojtunk? – kérdezte nevetve Ai.

Pozíciójából Hiroji pont látta az őr arcát. Félt, hihetetlenül félt. Most ölték meg 4 társát, és biztos volt benne, hogy ő lesz a következő. Nagy levegőt véve eldobta a fegyverét, és tarkóra tett kézzel kijött a védelmet nyújtó oszlop mögül. Ai eldobta a shotgunokat, majd elővéve az őrtől kapott szolgálati fegyvert megindult a férfi felé.

- Térdre. – Utasította amint odaért hozzá. A férfi engedelmeskedett, és letérdelt. Ai közvetlenül a homlokához tartotta a pisztolycsövet.

- Kérem, ne, könyörgöm! Családom van… Gyerekeim, kérem! Ne tegye! Ne…! – Ai – annak ellenére, hogy a férfi megadta magát és gyakorlatilag az életéért könyörgött – meghúzta a ravaszt. Olyan könnyedén húzta meg, mintha csak paintball-ozott volna, és a nyertes csapat 10 hektoliter csokoládé fagylaltot kapott volna.

- Hiroji! – szólította meg társát, a páncélterem felé fordulva. – Minden megvan?

- Minden…

- Remek. Hozd ide.

Hiroji megindult Ai felé, kezében a sporttáskával, melyben az a megszámlálhatatlan mennyiségű pénz volt, melyet a széfből ellopott. Ai végig mosolyogva nézett rá, ahogyan közeledett felé, Hiroji még soha nem látta a lényt ennyire elégedettnek és a boldognak, és ez a tény Hirojit is megnyugtatta egy kicsit. Ha Ai elégedett, akkor nem lehet semmi baj. Ha Ai boldog, akkor ő is az.  
Mikor Aihoz ért, átnyújtotta neki a sporttáskát. Ai kizipzárazta, belepillantott, és ha lehetséges még szélesebb mosollyal ajándékozta meg Hirojit.  
Hiroji is elkezdett mosolyogni, majd mikor Ai hangosan felnevetett, ős is ugyanígy tett. Együtt nevettek a terem közepén, de Hiroji nem tudta, min is nevetnek valójában, azonban Ai igen.  
Hirtelen pisztolyát Hiroji orrának nyomta, és egy „pápá" kíséretében meghúzta a ravaszt.  
Hiroji azonnal meghalt. Elterül a földön Ai előtt, aki ismét rágyújtott egy cigarettára. Miután elszívta, a biztonsági kamera felé fordult, közel ment hozzá, levette a maszkját, és a következőket mondta egyenesen a kamera lencséjébe nézve:

- Kapj el Kira, ha tudsz. Nem félek tőled.


End file.
